The Little Black Dress
by Axel'sWaterBaby
Summary: Every women needs a perfect little black dress. So does Lloyd. Warning: Yaoi and Swearing


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia, because if I did Colette would die. By Lloyd's hand. And everyone would cheer and cheer...

* * *

"Pretty please, Lloyd? We haven't done anything I've wanted in a long time. Plus it would be fun. You, me, a ton of alcohol, what could possibly go wrong?" Zelos cried his eyes filling with fake tears. Lloyd rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's over dramatic behavior. Then again, such behavior was customary when you spent so much time with the former Tethe'alla Chosen. And Lloyd spent a lot of time with the red-head.

"First off, What do you call that vacation that we took two days ago to Altamira? I certainly didn't want to do that, and there is no way that a dinner with all of the Tethe'alla elites would go over well! Do you remember last time? And even if I suddenly wanted to go, I have nothing to wear. _Someone_, tore my Nobleman outfit to shreds!!" Zelos grinned when he remember that amazing event. Was it his fault that Lloyd looked so sexy when he was all dolled up?

"I promise that it won't end up like last time, Lloyd. There is no way that the Chief of Flanoir would bring his penguin pets again. And, Sheena, Regal, and Presea will all be there too. The heads of all of the major towns and cities in Tethe'alla have to be there, and as the king's number one adviser I gotta be there too. Since you're the 'savior' of the two worlds, you gotta come to. Besides that though, there will be ALCOHOL!!!" Lloyd couldn't help but smile at Zelos's excitement. The Wilder really was a party animal. Maybe...

"Well," Lloyd began, chewing on his bottom lip. He really didn't want to disappoint Zelos, and the elder man's logic had made a lot of sense....for once....

"I guess I can go with you, Zelos. But, I still don't have anything to wear..." Lloyd trailed of, seeing the light in Zelos's gleam. Suddenly, Zelos grabbed the brunet's hand.

"I know just the thing to fix that, Babe"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goddess Martel! What the hell, Zelos? Why are we at a mall?" Lloyd shouted at the still smirking red-head. Zelos had blindfolded him, and led him to this...this ARGH!!! Lloyd had always hated to shop, ever since he was a young boy and Dirk made him go to the store and buy everything for them. All of the women thought it was so 'cute' for a little to be shopping. (This caused Lloyd to have a phobia of most middle age women...) Anyways, Lloyd hated shopping, a thing that Zelos absolutely despised.

"Well hun, the tailor is closed by now. If you had just given in to my oh-so-little request earlier we might've been able to go, but now we get to shop for a cute outfit for you, mmkay?" The brunet pouted when he heard what Zelos said. He wasn't cute dammit! He was a murderer, he had killed thousands of people and he was a hero because of it! That made him a badass, not cute!

Zelos smirked when he saw his boyfriend staring at the ground with such killing intent that it was almost illegal. Lloyd really was to cute for his own good! Taking his the brunet's face into his hands, Zelos placed a chaste kiss on his lips. At the contact, Lloyd closed his eyes. Pulling back, Zelos smiled.

"Don't pout, hun. It just makes you look so much cuter, I could just eat you up! Matter of fact-Ahhhhh!! Not in the face Lloyd! ERGH! STOP! I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU LOVE MY FACE SO STOP-*SMACK*... DAMMIT LLOYD!!! GET BACK HERE!!" Zelos yelled, chasing after his 'significant' (Snort) other. Lloyd ran as fast as he could before Zelos tackled him to the ground. The wrestled around for a while, until it got them into the position of Zelos straddling Lloyd. Zelos's arms were restraining the younger boy, and Lloyd's head was craned into Zelos's neck. For a while, the pair just stayed like that.

Then, of course, the mood was ruined by the arrival of the Zelos fanclub, the young couple's own personal killjoy. If Lloyd could count how many times that they had...interrupted their 'private time', then Raine would have never failed him out of the academy. Probably anyway. (Raine was always so mean to Lloyd, so what if he hadn't know that Triet was a desert, he learned that when he got there!) The fanclub was probably the only thing that Lloyd could not stand about Zelos, he was willing to put up with anything but them. Even Zelos's goddamned narcissism.

"Master Zelos!! We were just wondering if you would enjoy our company at the dinner tonight? We haven't seen you around lately, and we've been so lonely." One of the sluts said, fluttering her overly made-up eyes. Lloyd couldn't believe one of those whores were flirting with HIS man! That bitch was gonna get her face slapped and taught a fucking lesson if she didn't- ARGH!!! Sensing the younger man's...rage, Zelos quickly took action.

"Now, now Manami. As much as I hate to leave you lovely women alone for so long, I must confess that I have a special hunny in my life. Nyeh, Bud? Ladies, this is my boyfriend Lloyd Irving, y'know the savior of the two worlds? So sorry to tell you, my dear, but I'm taken. Lloyd-kins and I are going to the dinner tonight together. It was a pleasure talking to all you breathtaking babes.." Zelos politely said to the skanks. WHY THE HELL WAS HE BEING POLITE!!!! THEY HAD JUST FLIRTED WITH HIM!! THEY SHOULD BE SHOT, AND BRUTALLY MURDERED!! Zelos turned to Lloyd, as he read his thoughts.

"I know you don't like them babe, but they are actually not as bad as they seem. My adoring fans aren't exactly the hunnies most people make them out to be. They are...my friends, I guess. They dedicated their lives to protecting mine Lloyd, they even sacrificed their reputation to do so." Zelos said, he eyes holding that rare serious light that he only seemed to show around the Eternal Swordsmen.

Lloyd didn't quite understand what Zelos was saying. How could those bitchy-ass sluts have any good in their devil hearts? Were they protecting Zelos's with their scantily clothed bodies? Lloyd could just not comprehend what the hell his normally flippant boyfriend was talking about.

"The Church, Lloyd. The Church of Martel used to have a vendetta against gay people. It's better now that Colette's in charge, but... All of those 'fangirls', they helped me out. I had known at a young age that I was not interested in women. They found me, and they spread all these rumors about them sleeping with me. For the longest time, only my 'fanclub', Sebastian, Sheena, and Princess Hilda had any idea that I wasn't straight. I'm lucky that they did such a good job, because can you imagine what the Church would have done to me if they knew? The Chosen, gay? They would have never let me out of their sights again. I might've been killed too, because they had Seles waiting in the wings. Do you...understand now Lloyd? Y'know, why I like 'em? Why I owe them?"

Lloyd's chocolate brown eyes widened and teared up during Zelos's speech. He knew that Zelos had a horrible past, with the death of his mother and his segregation from normal people, but he never thought that anything like this happened to the pink-clad man. If Colette had decided she was interested in other women, he knew that everyone would have accepted her. But in Tethe'alla...the high noble class must have been cruel. Reaching his arms out to hug the older man, Lloyd buried his head in Zelos's chest, in order to comfort both of them.

"Zelos...I'm so sorry for acting like that. I-I really should have known...I'm so sorry! Dammit, I'm acting like Colette, but...I don't know what else I can do for you...." Lloyd said cuddling into Zelos's chest. Zelos smiled, and just grabbed the boy's wrist, dragging him through the mall that the duo was going to enter beforehand.

"I have one idea of what you could do bud." If Lloyd had chosen to look up at that moment, he would have seen the most predatory smirk ever seen on a man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT...THAT...THING!!! GODDAMMIT ZELOS! I AM A FREAKING MAN! AND A MAN DOES NOT WEAR A FREAKING DRESS." Zelos could not believe that Lloyd's voice could go so high. His ears would still be ringing in a week, because of the pitch of Lloyd's bloody screech.

"Now, now Lloyd; I know you're a man. Trust me on that one, but I think it would still be pretty hot if you wore that delectable little number. It really shows of your....masculine build." Zelos purred, pure lust seeping into his tone. Lloyd couldn't help but shudder at the tone, but doubt still lingered in his head. Looking over the dress again, Lloyd couldn't blame himself.

The dress was beautiful, the was no denying that, but it was beautiful in a way that Lloyd wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with. The dress was sleeveless, and was made out of a flowy material, (Lloyd really didn't care enough to know the name of it) that cinched in at the waist. The material formed a belt like pattern, with lots of weaving, only to flow out again covering the hips and ending a couple of inches above the knee. Maybe, (and this was just Lloyd's opinion) Zelos had finally lost his mind. There was no way he could ever wear that!

"Zelos, I don't wanna wear that to the dinner tonight! Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me? Plus, it would just look weird on me. That sorta thing is meant to be worn by the noble LADIES, not me." Zelos seemed to pout as Lloyd stated the reasons that he wouldn't wear that sexy little dress, and it wasn't likely for him to change his mind. And Zelos really wanted to see his little brunet in it too! Oh! Smirking his oh-so-famous smirk, Zelos stalked over to the red-clad swordsman, a plan already formed in his hand.

As he approached his prey, Zelos wrapped his arms around the other's waist, and buried his head in Lloyd's neck tenderly licking the area right under the man's ear. Grinning when he heard a moan escape the dual-swordsmen, Zelos began to nibble on the shell of Lloyd's ear. Lloyd's one true weakness. Moving his arms under the red jacket, Zelos gasped when he felt Lloyd arch back towards him. Turning around, he smirked when he saw Lloyd's lidded eyes.

"Y'know Lloyd," Zelos punctuated the other's name with a hip roll. "I think I might be able to persuade you into wearing that gorgeous dress." Bringing their lips together to fight in a familiar battle, both of the men groaned at the contact. When they had run out of breath, Zelos rested his forehead on Lloyd's. The brunet still had his eyes closed, and Zelos had to grin at the adorable sight in front of him. Lloyd really was too cute for his own good! Ready to drop his idea though, Zelos began to whisper.

"I'll make you a deal, Lloyd. If you wear that dress, I'll let you top tonight" Now at this, Lloyd's eyes burst wide open. If Zelos wasn't trying so hard to be serious, he would have laughed at the expression on his Bud's face.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!!! YOU SAID...REALLY? OH MY GODDESS, ZELOS ARE YOU TELLING THE TRUTH?" The childish tone of Lloyd's voice almost caused the strawberry-haired man to chuckle, but he settled for a amused stare and a nod at Lloyd's question. This, of course, caused the Eternal Swordsmen to squeal like a teenage girl, and glomp the hell out of Zelos. Yes, this was that big of a deal to the younger man.

"Alrighty then Zelos! You buy the dress, and I'll totally wear it tonight at the banquet! Now where is the....Ah....Zelos~! W-Wait, where are we going? Zelos?!?!?! What....oh....ZELOS!!!!"

Let it never be said that Zelos Wilder doesn't finish what he starts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lloyd, why are you wearing a dress?"

"Yes Lloyd, please tell us. It seems rather out of character for you to be seen in such apparel."

"I bet it was that stupid Chosen's fault, eh Lloyd? Where is Zelos? I can't believe he made you wear that...scrap of fabric! It's like something that I would wear!"

Lloyd blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand when he heard his friends comments. He had to agree with Sheena, the dress that he was wearing really was more her style, but she looked amazing tonight in a deep crimson gown. Regal was, of course, wearing his Duke outfit, but there were a few added trims to the suit. A little yellow dress decked out with ribbons, ruffles, and bows of many different colors created an...unique outfit for Presea. Her hair was put up in pigtails and overall she looked like a precious china doll. Lloyd felt as if he was out of place compared to his friends.

"Chill out my voluptuous hunny. Bud here totally agreed to wear this sexy little outfit for me. Doesn't he look magnificent too?" Zelos finished with a (completely gay) hand twirl, and gazing heatedly at the brunet. Actually, most of the things that Zelos did were blatantly gay. It nearly blew Lloyd's mind that he had been able to hide his sexual orientation for so long.

As the dress-clad man's gaze took in his friend's reactions, Lloyd had to agree with Zelos. Obviously they thought that he was hot, and he couldn't blame them. Sheena's face was covered in a cherry red color, and it looked as if all the blood in her body had rushed to her face. Regal looked uncomfortable with the situation that he had been put into, but even he had a look of resignation, as if he believe what the red head had said. Presea (Martel bless her soul) had a small pinkish blush dusting her face, and her normally expressionless eyes had a twinkle in them.

Lloyd himself was also blushing at Zelos's comment, but when he opened his mind to speak, he was cut off by the King asking (Read: Bitching at) all the guests to take their seats. Lloyd and Zelos made their way over to their seats, bidding farewell to their friends who were sitting in the opposite side of the room.

The rest of the evening past without a hitch. Well, there were a few problems, including two of the younger nobleman groping Sheena's breast. They were sent to the infirmary as soon as possible. Regal and Princess Hilda were in the spotlight, when they danced to a rather love-filled ballad. Not to be outdone, Zelos had dragged Lloyd to the dance floor to dance to the next song, only to have Lloyd beat the hell out of him. The smaller swordsmen didn't want any attention brought to him while he was wearing that...outfit.

After a night of chatting and general fun, Lloyd and Zelos said their goodbyes to everyone still there. (Wilders know how to party, and they could out party anyone. Except for Regal. Zelos had yet to figure that one out thought) The walk home was mostly done in quiet, with the couple holding hands. Lloyd was excited though, he was finally gonna top bitches! When they entered the estate, Zelos excused himself momentarily because he had to check on something. Not thinking about it, Lloyd made his way to their bedroom. As he opened the door though, something collided with his back, and pushed him into the wall, and started to assault his neck.

Desperately struggling Lloyd tried to escape the other's hold, until he saw a strand of red hair. That conniving little bastard! If he thought that....ah.....mmhm....

"ZELOS!!! What....eh..are..Oh! What do you think that....ZELOS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?? YOU PROMISED!!!!" Zelos smirked when he heard Lloyd's question. Pushing Lloyd onto the bed so that he was now straddling the younger boy, Zelos moved his mouth over to Lloyd's ear.

"Oh, that? What can I say, babe? I lied." Let's just say that Lloyd wasn't all that mad about Zelos breaking his promise. He was angry that his dress was ruined though.

* * *

**A/N:** Absolutely no idea where this came from. I had the idea, and it just demanded to be written down. Since this is my first ToS story (Can it be called a story?) feedback is always appreciated. I honestly think that this is the best pairing in ToS, (Sorry, but its true ;P) and it needs more love. Please Review :D I;m going to sleep now since its....3:24 in the morning. Damn.


End file.
